lulfandomcom-20200213-history
The Music Villain
The Music Villain is the eleventh episode of the second season. Summary The Loonatics are at Zadavia’s underwater place of residence where she praises the team for their improvement as superheroes. Zadavia then gets an email inviting her to a show at the Cosmic Abyss that night. The email has no direct sender as it is marked from “a friend”. Duck then decides that he should be the one to accompany her to this, but Zadavia decides to pick Tech instead. However, when the two arrive at the show Duck shows up anyway. Duck then tells Tech to get them some drinks which Tech then does. As one of the opening acts ends, another is introduced by Mr. Leghorn. Bootes Belinda then takes the stage with the rest of his band and begins playing music. After their song begins, Zadavia recognizes the music the band is playing. Bootes starts blasting lasers form his guitar into the stands of people. The rest of the band then starts destroying the stadium. Zadavia uses her powers to blast away falling debris before it can hit Duck and Tech. After the save from Zadavia, Tech and Duck try and stop the musicians. The duo doesn’t get very far as they are flung into the stands as the band flies away on their floating stage. At HQ, Zadavia is adamant that she has heard the music the band was playing before. Bootes then appears on their communications and taunts Zadavia, explaining that they have a shared past despite her saying that she has never seen him before. Ace then decides that the team should go out and investigate. While the team is out, Zadavia returns to her home only to find a flower of Freleng floating in her room. Upon touching it, her powers are stripped from her, leaving her weak. Bootes then comes out from hiding and explains that the flower is a cosmic light sucker. In Acmetropolis, the Loonatics are out checking different nightclubs hoping to find Bootes and his band playing there. Ace then gets an alert from his watch and the team speeds off to her underwater house. They return there and find that the place is trashed. Duck then comments “Looks like the maid’s in for a butt-kicking”. Tech then plays back the security cam footage showing Zadavia getting her powers taken away when Bootes himself calls the team on the holographic phone. He shows them that he has kidnapped Zadavia but is willing to let her go for the cosmic guitar. Tech traces the signal to where Bootes is and prepares the cosmic guitar. Upon arriving at the rail yard, they meet up with Bootes. As soon the Loonatics had over the guitar, Bootes band attacks the Loonatics and subdues them until Tech traps them in gluco-gel. Being trapped in the substance then exposes the band members to be robots except for the keyboard player who then uses his keyboard to set two trains on a collision course with the car when Zadavia is being held. Slam and Tech stop the trains just in time, but Zadavia proves to be a holographic dummy, and this gives the keyboard player time to free his puppets and make off with the cosmic guitar. Back at his hideout, the keyboard player siphons Zadavia’s powers into the cosmic guitar. Zadavia wakes up and remembers seeing him before, back on Freleng. He is Rupes Oberon. On Freleng, the Rubes wanted to compose a national anthem for the planet but was turned down by Zadavia. At HQ, the Loonatics are trying to figure out who the band’s puppet master was. Tech then explains the significance of the cosmic guitar. He says, “Think of the universe as a galactic orchestra. The Keyboard Man knows that if he can channel Zadavia’s energy into his guitar, he can use that power to control the universe.” Ace then says that they might be able to catch the Keyboard man at Galaxy Fest, the biggest musical fest ever. When the Loonatics arrive there is no one there except for the band which attacks the team again. The Loonatics are unable to defeat them and get knocked around all over the place by their musical energy blast. Tech then uses a device to reflect the bands attacks. The mannequins are destroyed by their own reflected attack. The Keyboard Man then he busts out the cosmic guitar and uses it to drop the de-powered Zadavia off the stage and open a portal that’ll take him to meet some someone else to complete his grand scheme. Rev catches Zadavia who says “I’m afraid the guitar isn’t the only thing he’s taken. He’s also taken my powers.” Ace tries to reassure her by saying that they can always get the guitar back. The keyboard man then pays a visit to Optimatus, who is chained to a chair, and frees him. Major Events *Additional information about Planet Freleng is told. Debuts *Boötes Belinda *Rupes Oberon Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Zadavia *Boötes Belinda *Rupes Oberon *Optimatus Trivia *The Cosmic Guitar operates on very little input from its user as only six inches of the six strings used for strumming are exposed while the fret-board is non-existent and the other fifty-eight strings are concealed. *It is revealed that Galaxy Fest is being held at the World Dome, but oddly enough, the large letters displaying "Mondo Bowl", which is a basherball tournament event, are still up. *It's never explained how Optimatus ended up being chained to a chair floating in space. Quotes :Ace: "Can you build the guitar he wants?" :Tech: "Is the line integral of the magnetic flux around a closed curve proportional to the algebraic sum of electrical currents flowing through that closed curve? Ha ha ha ha! :Rev: "Yes. Duh." Gallery Rupes Oberon.JPG DWRBB.JPG Bootes.JPG Bootes Belinda.JPG loonatics tech gun footage.jpg loonatics tport 1.jpg loonatics tport2.jpg loontics doug leghorn.jpg band.jpg boots.jpg boots laser.jpg debris zap.jpg people fleeing.jpg flower.jpg dance club.jpg duck kissed.jpg security cam in zadavias room.jpg cosmic guitar.jpg ordinance 1.jpg ordinance 2.jpg mannequins.jpg keyboard man.jpg zadavia holo.jpg flashback.jpg loonatics ac.jpg satellite dish arm thing.jpg satellite dish.jpg wormhole.jpg optimatus checker.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2